Yoshi's Island Trilogy Mario Reboot Idea Description
by JBenTracey
Summary: This is my first "fanfic" so forgive me if there isn't enough of anything to measure up to any of your expectations - not to say so in a smarty-pants type of manner. This is an idea I have for a "reboot" of the Mario franchise which could start with a trilogy-type video game storyline called "Yoshi's Island".


This is an idea I have for a "Mario" video game "reboot". It could be re-established with a trilogy-type video game storyline called "The 'Yoshi's Island' Trilogy", which could also be adapted into films. The first installment could be simply titled "Yoshi's Island!", with the storyline in it being primarily recognizable from the video game for SNES from 1995 (or whenever it came out – either way – it was in the 1990's) titled "Super Mario World II: Yoshi's Island" and the hand held version for Game Boy Advance in 2002 titled "Super Mario Advance III: Yoshi's Island", but have things in it for its storyline combined with storyline material from the video games for Nintendo DS titled "Yoshi's Island DS" and "Mario & Luigi II: Partners in Time". It could feature Elijah Wood as the voice of Yoshi with Jeremy Irons voicing Kamek, and the storyline could feature a few complex features. The second installment could be titled "Yoshi's Island II: Transformer Strikes Back!" and the third and climatic installment that completes the video game storyline titled "The 'Yoshi's Island' Trilogy" that then leads into a new Mario video game storyline, etc., could be titled "Yoshi's Island III: The Battle for Tresca Village!". Elijah Wood and Jeremy Irons could reprise their roles respectively while Daniel Radcliffe could voice Yoshi's older and long-lost brother Benjamin and Tom Felton could voice Bowser – who's role in the first installment was just a pawn for a brief moment by Kamek and the other antagonistic characters. Bowser himself, could start as good before truly choosing to turn to the brink of evil. And the idea for Benjamin is that he is a blue yoshi who grew up for the wilderness for a while before living in the countryside alongside civilization before becoming friends with an at-the-time-compassionate Bowser who had been a fellow school-mate from home-schooling years due to how seemingly intelligent for a creature he was born of, who is also secretly gifted with capabilities of using skills in mystic arts, including transformation; as well as the "titular character" of the second installment. The game could start with Benjamin having Yoshi doing a favor for him of taking care of some psychotic anarchistic knock-down gingering monkeys in exchange for a small gem as a reward, and later on in Diamond City, Yoshi and a team of his that has some of those like him as well as some "shy guys", "koopas", "toads" and some "humans" playing card games until they are called into going out to take down some human and humanoid dinosaur law-breakers, and successfully doing so, only to get a warning from their leader – a humanoid dinosaur-like creature – about the return of the "true 'main antagonist'" - a blue yoshi character who is capable of what Ben is capable of – called "The Great Totofar" - who had also been "mystically imprisoned" for his evil. Meanwhile, because of Bowser's changing behavior and personality – to the point of being arrogant – since his older brother Morton XI had come to power – has led Benjamin to leave Bowser's employment by resigning – and until he receives visions about trouble in a place called "Tresca Village" - which is located in "another world" which can only reached by "portals" in "underground areas" or "caves" - and a voice instructing him to go there – has been uncertain of what he and his friends from the wilderness – a fox from a fox family that had raised him for a brief moment until he discovered he was not born of them after killing one of the members of a group of sports-hunters in revenge for killing one of the young foxes who he thought liked him despite being bullied by them for not being born of them – only to be praised and considered not guilty by their  
community of breaking their rules named "Red Andrew" - a black panther named Ganjahrah – a tiger named Sangha – and a brown bear-type creature intermediate between "grizzly bears and Indian sloth bears" named Mako. Along the way there – through which they split up – Benjamin going to "portals" in mountain caves on his own with his fox, panther and tiger friends while the bear friend going through "portals" in regular caves – they encounter a monstrous "wild humanoid-like creature" resembling a gigantic four-fingered opposable thumb-bearing t-rex called "Crusher" - from who they escape. They make it to Tresca Village – where they have managed to receive a two "residence areas" in a mansion "reachable" through an "underground entrance area" through ordinary entrances to the underground to "portals" for bears and tigers and panthers and a way in there through "warp pipe" for Benjamin that could reach another portal to another "world" with an "abbey house-like residence" there being that residence and a residence also resembling "an abbey house-like residence" in Tresca Village. The very voice that instructed Ben to go to Tresca Village – which Benjamin doesn't know to be Totofar's voice – as he has not even heard of him – then instructs Ben to meet three others like him – named "Daniel and Alfred" - fraternal twin brother yoshis voiced by either Logan Lerman and Josh Hutcherson or Josh Hutcherson and Freddie Highmore or Logan Lerman and Freddie Highmore – with a third being named "Elijah" - who could be voiced by Robert Pattinson. Ben is instructed by Totofar's voice to form with his new good friends as "The Four Transformers" with Benjamin going by "many extra names"; primarily "Lord Transformer" and the other three going by one extra name and other "aliases". They also receive instructions to find four flying wilderness born-humanoid creatures resembling pteranodons named Jack, Jay, Regin and Ian – and become their riders. They are – thanks to Benjamin's secret instructions from Totofar – form armies of followers and alliances from a castle in a mountain plateau away from the one where Tresca Village is – and alliances with Totofar's allies – unwittingly including Bowser – who has usurped his older brother and left him for dead – and "cult followers and non-cult followers" - along with other collaborators and co-hearts – so Totofar and the other antagonistic characters' forces can use The Four Transformers and their forces and allies as pawns to free them by having them commit acts of cruelty and crimes – which Yoshi has also been investigating cases of. Finally, when Benjamin and his friends do what they do in order to free Totofar – they end up betrayed – including through learning that Bowser is with them. The Four Transformers vow revenge, and gain support from their pteranodon allies and others among their followers, etc., and vow to stop Totofar. Totofar and Bowser – and their other co-hearts, etc., - meanwhile – attempt to lay siege to Diamond City – and Bowser – during a confrontation with Yoshi – is about to win – until the intervention of Benjamin and his friends, thus they summon their forces and drive Bowser, Totofar and their forces out of Diamond City – revealing Bowser's true role in the death of his older brother – for which the parents of the Wario Brothers' parents had been framed – with Wario and Waluigi also serving as comic relief throughout installments two and three. After that, because of how they all seek to put an end to the end of the activities of the forces of Totofar, Bowser and the other "antagonistic characters" and their co-hearts, etc., Yoshi, Benjamin and their friends join forces in order to do so. This thus leads into "Yoshi's Island III: The Battle for Tresca Village". When Benjamin, Yoshi and their friends make it to Tresca Village, they are there right in time to help Tresca Village prepare for battle – with this battle against Totofar, Bowser, their forces and the forces of the other "antagonistic characters" in league with them lasting for thirty four days and nights, before Benjamin, his three partners, their four pteranodon friends and Yoshi go to confront Bowser, four other antagonistic characters in league with him and Totofar – who had personally participated in betraying The Four Transformers – and Totofar himself. They defeat Bowser – and though they don't kill him – they nevertheless gravely injure him through crippling him; Totofar – whom The Four Transformers seal away back into the very "portal prison" which they were tricked into freeing him from with the help of "spirits" of "previous generations long past"; and The Four Transformers themselves killing personal body guards of the four antagonistic characters who they had including in their vows of revenge for – and those four themselves. For the time being from there – in the process of the heroes escaping – justice is maintained – Tresca Village – the other places from the "world it resides in" other "worlds" that can "only be reached through portals" and the "world" where Diamond City and the "Mushroom Kingdom factions" reside – among other "worlds" where "Mushroom Kingdom factions" reside, along with other "worlds" - are all saved – and they will thrive again. But more games could come out for the "Mario" "franchise" after "The 'Yoshi's Island' Trilogy" video game storyline – since the ideas for the purposes of the "trilogy storyline of video games" include that the "Mario" "franchise" and its "settings" could be re-established – starting with one called "Super Mario Bros." in which the titular "Marios" could appear – gaining assistance from Yoshi and the Four Transformers – with Bowser serving as an antagonist in that and certain games set after that – other separate antagonists appearing in other games after that "Super Mario Bros." game which do not involve Bowser or even Totofar – with Totofar and Bowser appearing in other games after that Mario game I mention from there.


End file.
